Same Emotions, Different Anatomy
by DianaxAkiraFTW
Summary: Smut chapter for my other story Grudges. UKUS, Naga!England and Naga!America.


Two weeks.

Two weeks had gone by, and they were following a very faint trail that the clan had left in their wake. Two weeks, and their relationship hadn't gotten worse, but it certainly hadn't gotten better either. After all, they had seen each other in a very vulnerable and weak position, so there was some level of awkwardness between them.

Two weeks, and late last night Alfred was flushed and whimpering in pain, curled into a tight coil as his claws dug little white lines into the tone. His scales were nearly black, and when Arthur put his hand against the younger's forehead, the boy pushed into his cool hand.

Alfred was sick, and while Arthur didn't find any appeal in leaving the other boy by himself, he had to try and find some herbs to lower the boy's temperature.

Finally, after two hours of searching, Arthur managed to find a few Feverfew plants and began to slither back to the cool cave they were resting in. It was hard to get in, especially if your hands were full and you couldn't properly pull yourself up (Arthur now had five visible bruises on his upper body), but it was sheltered and protected, which was what they needed right now. Alfred was no better, but he wasn't curled up as tightly as he was in the morning. Then again, that's probably because he had moved to the furthest corner of the cave, pressing his skin against the cool stones.

Arthur felt his heart clench. He didn't know why the other was sick—perhaps it was because the change made him more susceptible to diseases—but for now he needed to give Alfred the herbs.

"Alfred," Arthur shook his shoulder, only receiving a low growl in response. " _Alfred_ , you need to get up, I got you something that will make you feel better."

Blue eyes with slit pupils snapped open before Arthur was tackled to the ground. Alfred snarled above him, showing his fangs and digging his claws into Arthur's shoulders. The blue-scaled Naga leaned down, ignoring the claws digging into his sides as he opened his mouth and showed his fangs, a low hiss bubbling in his throat as Arthur thrashed.

Then the older froze when he felt a warm, wet slit pressing against his hips.

Arthur reared his head back and then head butted Alfred, stunning the younger long enough to unwind his tail and throw him off. Arthur blushed bright red and covered his own slit, realizing what was wrong with Alfred.

When Nagas go through puberty, their sexual organs begin to fully develop. There are two types of sexual organs that Nagas can have: one allows the Naga to hold eggs and hatch newborn once they are properly stimulated and given enough sperm to make them. The other one allows the Naga to penetrate another's slit and supply them with the sperm to make the eggs. They were called Bearers and Makers respectively.

However, Bearers tended to go through a period of time where their hormones would increase exponentially, and they would be practically starved for sex with a Maker. Their scales would darken, would be hot to the touch and have red skin, horrible cramps, as well as having increased aggression and experiencing delusions or hallucinations. Since Arthur had assumed that Alfred was a Maker, along with the fact that the symptoms were incredibly similar to a fever, the elder had just assumed that the other was sick. If anything, that probably made Alfred made feel worse, as he was a Maker and any form of contact would have brought him minimal relief.

Alfred groaned and pushed himself up (and he was unique, because Arthur could see the muscles where his legs would have been twitching and pulling like his legs would have if he still had them, before they twisted like a Naga's and did the correct movements). His pupils were rounded again, showing that he was somewhat present in reality, but Arthur could see them contracting, threatening to have the other's conscious plummet back down and just let his primal need come to the surface.

"A-Arthur?" The younger Naga stared with half-lidded eyes, a line of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but Arthur knew it wouldn't work. Francis's mate, if he remembered correctly, had gone throw her puberty and nothing would help her except… well, Francis helped her with that rather well. "Fuck, what's happening?"

Gods, did humans _not_ go through this? Arthur felt the blush on his cheeks increase tenfold in mortification as Alfred panted, his pupils contracting as he shot forward to try and knock Arthur off balance and pin him again. Instead, Arthur moved to the left and dodged the collision, grabbing Alfred's shoulders and flipping him onto his back, wrapping his tail tight around Alfred's to keep him from moving too much. Over the two weeks, Alfred had gained full control of his tail and could use it rather adequately, but he still wasn't nearly skilled as Arthur.

Getting fed up with dealing with the boy's mood swings, Arthur growled and bared his fangs, applying just enough pressure with his claws to threaten breaking his skin. Alfred tensed before going limp, showing his neck in submission as his coherency slowly came back.

Arthur couldn't tell if there was a blush on the younger boy's cheeks, or if it was simply a result of his high temperature.

He was willing to bet it was the former.

" _F-Fuck_." Alfred breathed, and he showed Arthur his neck again. The older Naga's instincts were also going wild, his instincts screaming at him to mark and claim the boy beneath him. That, cross firing with the feelings he had been harboring for the boy for the past weeks, made it hard for him to not give into his desires and help him through his pain.

But he wouldn't. The boy was out of his mind, driven by pain and instinct and that overwhelming urge to have some form of sex, and he wasn't about to take advantage of Alfred like that. Another problem is that Alfred wouldn't have any clue of what was happening. A human's anatomy and a Naga's had to be incredibly different, Gods knows what Alfred had before, and maybe that revelation would just make the younger boy break down.

He kept repeating these reasons in his head, but Gods he was so close to breaking and just giving into his instincts.

"Arthur." Alfred panted beneath him, pushing up his chest to get some form of contact from the other Naga's skin. "Arthur, _please._ "

Alfred probably didn't even know what he was begging for, and Arthur knew this. He knew this so, so horribly well, but that pleading tone and that desperate expression sent a surge of power and arousal down his spine and into his slit and _fuck_ it was so hard to hold back.

"No." It's a struggle to keep his voice even and composed, and not look as desperate as he felt inside, but he managed to do it.

Then Alfred's pupils went back to being leaf-thin slits and the boy let out a litany of hisses, all while writhing beneath Arthur and just sending more stimulation to the parts of Alfred's body that he needed to ignore. _Please please please please fuck me help me burns burns burns fuck me call me yours mate me please fuck me fuck me FUCK ME-_

Alfred's pupils widened, and in the most pitiful tone, which was accompanied by a sad waver, he let out a tiny "Please."

And whatever tiny amount of restraint Arthur had gathered up _shattered_.

He pressed his body up against Alfred, letting out a low growl to show that he was the one leading. Alfred let out a sob and went limp against the floor, and in the back of Arthur's mind he worried whether that was a sob of desperation or a sob of fear but he was lost in the rush of hormones that rushed in his mind.

 _Don't bite him._ Arthur thought, and he kept his mouth closed and would only give a chaste kiss to Alfred's lips. Then Alfred pushed up and pushed into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Arthur broke away first, panting for breath at the act as he looked at the smug grin on Alfred's face.

Of course, even in the midst of sex he somehow has the gall to act like a spoiled king.

Arthur's dug his nails into Alfred's shoulders, and he pressed their slits together. Alfred's eyes rolled into the top of his head, and he let out a shaky moan. "Don't act like a brat, _boy_. You aren't in charge right now."

"Arthur, please, do _something!"_ Alfred tried to roll his hips, but either he couldn't get enough leverage or Arthur's tail was wrapped too tightly around his because all that happened was Alfred's chest and stomach muscles rippling.

"And why should I?" Arthur smirked. He like being in control, and it was even more powerful seeing Alfred lose his mind as he was so tauntingly close to receiving the release he wanted— _needed,_ even.

"You started this!" They both knew it was a lie, Alfred had started this, even if they younger boy didn't fully understand why this was happening. "Fuck, just finish this, please! I need it!"

Arthur wanted to do more, degrade the boy a bit more, but he didn't want to push Alfred beyond his limits. Besides, he was getting desperate as well, his own hormones raging, though not as badly as Alfred's were.

"You may thank me later." Arthur said as he pressed in.

It was a seen as disgraceful, in the eyes of the clan, to have sex unless they were going to mate. That didn't mean he wasn't willing to make an exception for Alfred, and he did know what his own genitalia looked like. For lack of a better word, it was similar to a tentacle, meant to probe into a Bearer that would enlarge at the base to hold in as much semen as possible, almost like a cork. Arthur had gotten curious when he was a teen and going through his puberty, but he would mainly just examine the tentacle and see how it would work.

It was never fascinating to him, but he would admit that it was amazing feeling the tight heat clamping around it as he pressed in. Alfred must have thought it rather pleasant as well, considering how his back lifted off of the ground as he nearly screamed in pleasure. The tentacle writhed, and Arthur let out a small huff as he watched Alfred's reactions. He wished that it could last forever, or that there was some way that he could capture those faces forever, but he was getting so close. Alfred had tears running down his cheeks, his fists hitting the rock beneath them as he got closer and closer.

Alfred clamped down on him—his orgasm hitting hard and Arthur watched in fascination as his back left the cave floor—, and Arthur's own release came soon after.

He was somewhat proud of himself; he hadn't bit Alfred at any point during the act. If there was anything positive that came out of this, it was that. Their tails stayed wound together, refusing to do so much as twitch and they would probably stay that way for a few hours, maybe less.

"Everything hurts." Alfred mumbled beneath him, wandering through the same post-mate haze that Arthur was swimming in as well. "I think my shoulders are shredded."

Oh. Now that Arthur paid attention he could see the blood running down his skin, his claws sunk into it and covered in blood. "Sorry about that, love."

"Could we, like," the younger tried to push up, but he stopped when his shoulders and back protested against the movement. "Roll on our sides or something?"

"For once, you've come up with a good idea." It took a fair amount of maneuvering, which was accompanied by an equally fair amount of swearing as well, until they accomplished their task. Arthur's arm was getting squished under his chest, but nothing below was going to move, so for now he would just have to deal with the pins and needles that would come later.

"So…" Alfred began, finding something interesting in the cave wall. " _Why_ did you have sex with me?"

"Oh, uh…" Despite the act that had just transpired, Arthur was certain that his face was the brightest it had ever been. "Do humans not go through this?"

"Do you mean sex? I mean, I've never had sex before, but we don't go insane from not doing it."

"Gods, how do I explain this? Well, when Nagas start to grow their… parts grow as well. If you're a maker, then it's mainly just a large growth spurt accompanied by some pain. If you're a bearer, well… I believe you can make a guess."

Alfred went silent, his brain trying to work through the post-mate haze that had settled in, before his eyes lit up and he tried to forcefully push them apart. At Arthur's cry of pain he stopped, nearly hyperventilating. "Oh _please_ tell me that being able to birth doesn't come with this! I know Naga anatomy, and I do not want to be a mama!"

"Calm down!" Arthur rubbed a spot behind Alfred's ear, watching as the tension slowly ebbed out of the younger's body. "You're highly unlikely to form eggs, both because this is your first time and the fact that you are a male. At the very least, you are as sick as I thought you were, so we might be able to move out tomorrow."

"Okay." Alfred took a deep breath, his eyelids drooping from the sudden adrenaline rush and the high level of endorphins pumping through his blood. "Okay, how long are we gonna be stuck together?"

"A few hours, possibly. Get some rest, love, I can tell you're tired."

"'Kay." Alfred mumbled, starting to drift off. "Night."

"Night, Alfred."

Arthur waited one, two, three breaths before he sighed, resting his forehead on Alfred's chest. He could feel his heart fluttering and butterflies dancing in his stomach, but the two combined made him feel nauseous, and he didn't know why. Gods, he did the right thing by not mating himself to Alfred, didn't he?

No, he did. He's sure of it.

But why then did he feel sick whenever he thought of Alfred being alone?

Arthur shook his head. It simply must be his body acting weird after mating for the first time, that's all. His eyes were drooping, his grip on Alfred slowly relaxing. _We'll move out tomorrow,_ he thought lazily, _and I'll patch up Alfred's shoulder when we wake up._

So, ignoring the turmoil in his gut, Arthur fell into a dreamless sleep as he enjoyed the warmth that Alfred gave off.

* * *

This week on "The Author is Asexual and Trying to Figure Out How to Write Sex!"

But yeah, since I have a four day weekend and a fair amount of free time during my lunch period, I finally managed to work on the ending for this monstrosity. Sorry if it ended abruptly, but I really wanted to just... end this. This was also kind of more "I write a bit more about Naga culture in general and have super quick dub-cony sex"

So... basically, if Arthur had bitten Alfred, it would have been a mating mark and symbolized that Alfred was mated and a bond would have been forged (which Arthur is trying to avoid at all costs).

Alfred, of course, being a biologist who specialized in knowing Naga biology, connected the dots between the Naga's terms and the Human terms. Bearer = a Naga that can carry eggs, so he naturally panicked.

Honestly I could go on and on about my headcannons for Naga biology, but if I did then there would be a solid two paragraphs of me floundering about and making up bullshit about biology about creatures I don't fully understand.

So anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
